


Claim

by nanuk_dain



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince in not the only one who's possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Brian/Vince fic challenge](http://quarter-mile.livejournal.com/263892.html). This goes for the manip “Claim” posted below

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/pic/0006k63x)

 

Vince did nothing on a small scale. Whether it was his macho attitude or his constant, easily sparked anger, his love for his car or the care for the team. He did everything to the fullest extent possible, and sometimes Brian wondered how he could have ever thought that Vince would be any different where it concerned his relationships to other people. To him, in fact. Vince was so different from Brian that it was bound to create problems.

Brian was well aware that he'd been given the nickname 'Snowman' for a reason. He was cool and detached where Vince was hotheaded and fierce. Brian was silent and observant, even though people tended not to notice that over the chatter he put up as a façade that went right along with his looks. People underestimated him and he knew that and let it work for him. But Vince was different. He'd been all up in Brian's space from the very first moment on. He wasn't fooled by his appearance, seemed to get him on a subconscious level without even being aware of it. And he'd reacted, with an anger that burned so hot that it sparked something in Brian, got under his skin, under his cool. It wasn't like Brian to dish out the first punch. Yet at their first confrontation at the shop, he had.

Now Brian was sitting on a chair, leaning against the stairway in his back, and watched the scene in front of him. It was just another night after a race, and the Torretto house was rife with people celebrating in the aftermath of it. Letty and Jesse were sitting on the floor playing a racing game with a girl Brian didn't know, Leon was chatting up a brunette in the back of the room and Dom was just coming out of the kitchen with a fresh Corona. And Vince was over at the couch, sitting on the armrest, playing some tunes on his guitar and obviously enjoying the attention it got him from the racebunnies that had gathered around him.

And again, Brian felt himself lose his cool. He'd never pegged himself for the jealous type – in fact, he'd never been before – but Vince managed to bring out the worse in him. Brian knew he appeared outwardly relaxed, slouched in the chair with the beer held loosely in his hand, but inside, he was burning. His glare was directed at those pushy girls who were gracing Vince arms or his back with little touches again and again, and every single one of them made Brian more angry.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Vince. He knew he wouldn't go anywhere with those girls, knew Vince was only enjoying the attention that flattered his ego. What annoyed him was that those girl weren't even aware that they were hitting on a man who was taken. Vince was possessive, Brian had known that even before he'd gotten involved with him, and Vince liked to mark what he considered his. That thought alone let Brian touch the bite mark on his shoulder where it was hidden under the t-shirt. And just like Vince didn't do anything halfway, he didn't do casual relationships. It had somewhat surprised Brian, but he guessed it shouldn't have.

But what Vince obviously hadn't entirely understood yet was that he wasn't the only one who'd laid claim here. Brian felt it deep inside him, this urge to mark, to make it clear to just about everybody that Vince was off limits, that he was taken. That these racebunnies had absolutely no right to feel him up and that in the future, they were going to keep their hands off him. Brian would make sure of that.

He stared at Vince and wasn't too surprised when the other man caught his gaze. Vince always seemed to feel it when Brian was looking at him. It had made it quite difficult to observe him without being noticed in the beginning . Now Brian could just say that he was enjoying the view. Vince held his gaze for a moment and seemed to get that there was something bothering Brian, because he set down his guitar and left the girls standing at the couch. He came over to where Brian was sitting, approaching him slowly, his posture casual.

“What's wrong?” Vince asked and put his hand against the wall in Brian's back, leaning down a bit to keep his voice low. Brian didn't say anything, he just looked at Vince, his mind blank, only filled with this overwhelming urge to mark. After a moment, he slowly raised his hand and took hold of Vince's neck, forcing him to lean even lower.

“You're mine.” Brian growled under his breath and tightened the grip of his hand on Vince neck, pulling him closer, until their noses were almost touching. Vince resisted, a frown on his face as if he was about to protest.

Brian just stared in his eyes. “Just as much as you consider me yours. Understood?”

Vince closed his mouth without having said a word and stood still for a moment, then he let himself be pulled even closer, followed the hand on his neck. He grinned and returned the gaze evenly. “Understood.”

“Good.” Brian let his eyes fall shut and his lips found Vince's, marking him, staking his claim for everybody to see. He was met with equal passion and hummed contently into the kiss.

Maybe this claiming did indeed go both ways.


End file.
